


He Almost Misses It

by OSuzanne (Emiline)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/OSuzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He almost misses it, almost doesn't notice the difference. Something must catch his eye, however, because he pauses and then turns back.</i> Either a Raven and Cyborg friendship story, or pre-friendship story, depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Almost Misses It

**Author's Note:**

> The Teen Titans belong to Glen Murakami, David Slack, and Warner Bros. Animation.

He almost misses it, almost doesn't notice the difference. Something must catch his eye, however, because he pauses and then turns back. Sure enough, there is a small crack between the edge of the door and frame. The door is, however slightly, open. She never leaves her door like this. It's always firmly shut and locked. The only explanation for this change he can think of is that something bad has happened. He pauses, considering his options. He could let Robin know, get the rest of the team. He could call through to her, see if she is. But what if there is an intruder? He'll lose the element of surprise. Perhaps he should just burst in, himself, catch whoever it is. Before he can decide, the gap closes, and he hears the lock click. Perhaps she can sense his presence, for her voice comes through the door, distinct:

"Go away"

He stands a moment longer.

"You okay, Raven?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she says in her monotone voice.

He still doesn't move.

"I can't concentrate knowing you are hovering outside. So let me repeat this slowly: Go. Away."

He frowns and continues down the corridor. He's not sure he believes her. Maybe it was accident, but maybe, just maybe, she left the door open on purpose. The more he thinks about it, the more he is sure that the latter explanation is the correct one. She's trying to ask for something. As much as he wants to find out more, he knows he does not have the courage to flat out ask her. He curses himself for his cowardice and goes to work on the T-car. But he does not forget what has happened.


End file.
